Please Don't Leave Me
by Latifah27
Summary: an a.u. of the stc(fleetway) adaptation of sonic adventure. in this mirror-zone, sonic, not johnny, was hit by perfect chaos. now, sonic must face many hardships as he finds out that his life will never be the same
1. prologue

_________________________________  
  
ok, this is a prequal to a mirror-zone fic that my friend rockchick did. i planned on waiting until i was finished to post this, but then i decided to post it anyway. enjoy! and don't read until you've read "reflections"(like anyone will really care...). _________________________________  
  
No... this couldn't be... Amy thought as she sat in the over-crowded hospital. No... not Sonic... not my Sonic...  
  
The pink hedgehog replayed everything in her head. Porker had constructed a machine that was supposed to disable this creature known as 'Chaos'. Only problem was, a cable was disconnected, and Johnny had to re- connect it. Sonic was trying to stop, or at least distract the monster, and evidentely, it worked. A little too well, in fact.  
  
Chaos punched Sonic, sending the hedgehog flying. Luckily, he wasn't dead. Johnny had picked up the unconscious Sonic, and carried him to the hospital. Now, he was in another wing, making some calls to various people.  
  
Everything was happening too fast, and Amy didn't know if she could take much more of this. She silently prayed, for the umpteenth time, that Sonic would be ok, that he wouldn't be in a coma forever.  
  
Amy felt a hand on her shoulder, which startled her a bit. She turned to see a nurse, who was smiling a little. The nurse was a badger-woman, and looked friendly, which put the worried hedgehog at ease a little.  
  
"I... is he..." Amy began, dreading the answer, but hoping for some good news.  
  
"Sonic's condition has stablized, but he's still unconscious. The good news is, it's not a coma. He should be awake in a few days"  
  
Amy jumped up from where she was sitting.  
  
"And the bad news? Is Sonic gonna die or something? Is he gonna be alright?" she asked, the suspense driving her nuts.  
  
The nurse took Amy's hand, and sat her back down. This couldn't be good, Amy thought. She suddenly had this gut-wrenching feeling that something wasn't right. People don't sit people down like that unless something really bad had happened.  
  
"What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong!" Amy shouted, suddenly panic-stricken.  
  
The nurse just looked very uncomfortable, and scared.  
  
"His..." she stopped, as if in disbelief.  
  
Amy looked the nurse in the eye, firmly, and tried to swallow the panic that was twisting her stomach into knots and threatening to expell it through her mouth.  
  
"Please, tell me," she said, "I really need to know. Good or bad"  
  
"His... his back..." the nurse began, "The fall... it..."  
  
Amy's eyes widened with comprehension, as she heard "...broke his back", then the little white lacy spots that were already forming before her eyes closed in, and brought with them a temporary solace from what would be a terrible nightmare-come-true. 


	2. chapter 1

Amy woke up with a start, and looked around. Tekno's house! What had happened the other night? Then she remembered: Sonic... his back... broken... This wasn't good at all; for one thing, without Sonic, there would be no way they would defeat Chaos... and Robotnik... Mobius was as good as toast, unless some miracle happened.  
  
"Amy, you're awake!"  
  
Tekno's voice sounded uneasy, rather out of character for the usually perky canary.  
  
"Tekno... Sonic... he's-"  
  
"I know. Johnny called me last night and told me what happened"  
  
The canary paused, then cursed, both at the irony and the gravity of the situation.  
  
"You know, I thought something like that would happen to Fabian Vain or Norris Wimple. Them fools can't even take care of themselves... it's a wonder they're still alive..."  
  
She cursed again, startling Amy by using one of the stronger words.  
  
Amy just smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget, we're the ones keeping them from killing themselves. If it weren't for us..."  
  
She snapped her fingers, and Tekno shook her head and quirked a smile.  
  
"Hmph! And now Mobius is going to hell. This is just great!  
  
This was very out-of-character for Tekno, but these were unusual times. Chaos had just punched Sonic, and now Robotnik was probably going to find out... and that couldn't be good.  
  
"Damn..." Amy cursed.  
  
The hedgehog looked around the room she was in, then made her way to the kitchen, and poured herself a couple glasses of water. Amy was used to just drinking tap-water from the bathroom-faucet, but didn't want to drink out of Tekno's cups, after hearing about how easy it was to get mononucleosis.  
  
Her mouth was so dry and parched, probably from being open while she slept. She usually made a point to keep it closed, mostly afraid that people would hear her talking in her sleep if she didn't, and then embarrass her in the morning. But Amy didn't think about doing that when she fainted... if Tekno did hear her talk, she didn't tell, and the pink hedgehog mentally thanked her friend.  
  
"I've gotta go to the hospital, and see if Sonic's doing ok," she finally said, before finishing her water, "I'll give you the heads-up on his condition"  
  
"Thanks," the canary said, smiling.  
  
Maybe there was hope...  
  
******** Amy sat in the hospital-room, and watched as her hero, the fastest thing alive, stirred in a fitful sleep. He was bandaged in several places, and had tubes sticking out of various parts of his body. Amy did her best to not look at the urine-bag that was hanging by the bed... a catheter... poor Sonic... if he knew he was in this state, dependent on a catheter...  
  
The pink hedgehog took her friend's hand, and gently stroked it. It was cold, and had an i.v. tube attached to it, pumping some unidentified substance into it. The room was quiet, except for the heart-monitor and Sonic's shallow breathing, even with the oxygen being pumped in through his nose. His eyes were tightly shut, not like he was scared or anything, but more like he had a terrible headache, or something had stung them.  
  
Amy bent down and kissed Sonic on the cheek. If he were awake, she would've gotten an ear-full, but as it was, Sonic just lay there, moving restlessly in his uneasy sleep. And he was trembling... his whole body shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Sonic, it's me, Amy," she whispered in his ear, "I'm right here. Don't be afraid. It'll be alright"  
  
Those last words rang falsely in her ears, as she had this terrible feeling that things would be anything but 'alright' for her friend. The ear twitched, as if Sonic was trying to flick off an insect. Amy smiled, and tenderly patted the unconscious hedgehog's cheek. His breathing calmed a bit, and his movements weren't so jerky.  
  
"There, there," Amy soothed, "Everything's alright. You're gonna be fine..."  
  
Another twinge of guilt. False hope... wishful-thinking...  
  
She took Sonic's hand, and squeezed it. Please be ok... please... please don't die...  
  
When Amy let go of the hand for a moment, Sonic's breathing became a little uneasy. She pushed back a few damp quills that stuck to her friend's face, and kissed the ailing hedgehog's forehead. Sonic turned his head again, but didn't open his eyes.  
  
Amy took his hand, and felt it gripping hers, ever so slightly. For several hours, she just sat there, holding Sonic's hand, stroking his mussed-up quills, and praying that somehow, her gut-feeling would be wrong. Sonic eventually drifted into a more restful sleep, his breathing slowing down, becoming more relaxed, and Amy fell asleep in the chair, only to be awakened later by someone saying, "Visiting-hours are over"  
  
"C-can you let me just stay here for a little longer, please?" Amy pleaded, "like, maybe a few minutes? Sonic was in really bad shape when I got in here, and now he's sleeping just fine"  
  
The nurse who woke her sighed.  
  
"Ok, maybe for a couple minutes, but I really shouldn't be doing this. I could try to make an exception for Freedom-Fighters, but I can't make any promises"  
  
Amy smiled, and ran her fingers through the fur on Sonic's head. He was sound asleep, and Amy was tired, so she talked to him for about five more minutes, then let the nurse escort her out of the hospital.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow," she promised. 


	3. chapter 2

Amy and Johnny went to visit Sonic the next day, and found him awake, but groggy from the medications. He was staring at the tv, and had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Sonic! You're awake!" Amy cried, relieved that Sonic was ok.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a flirting kiss, but one from someone who was glad to see her friend alive and well, so Sonic didn't mind it too much. He pulled away a bit, but felt weak, and there was something that kept him from moving very much.  
  
"Sonic, are you feeling ok?" Johnny asked.  
  
"A little tired, but hopefully I'll be well enough to fight Lard- belly pretty soon. That guy messed with the wrong hedgehog!"  
  
"But first, we need to perform some tests on you, and possibly some surgery. That fall broke your back, and there could be some nerve-damage in your spinal-cord," the doctor who was in the room with them, said.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, that if we don't correct this, the nerves could be severed, and your whole lower-body will be paralyzed"  
  
Sonic's eyes grew wide, and the blood seemed to drain from his face. He tried to sit up, but something was keeping him from doing it.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we've had to immobilize your body to prevent any further nerve-damage," the doctor said.  
  
"In english?"  
  
"In other words, we have to keep you from moving and damaging the nerves in your spine. If they get cut, the messages that your brain is sending to your legs won't ever reach them. And if that happens, you'll never walk again"  
  
Sonic's eyes widened again, and he looked like he was about to faint. Then he lay back, and had a look of obvious disgust on his face. Great. It was bad enough that he just got hit by Chaos. Now he was stuck in a hospital-room, and unable to move.  
  
"Well, make it quick," Sonic grumbled, "because I gotta kick some bad- nik butt!"  
  
"We will perform the operation as soon as we can. There are others who need our attention here, and we need to set everything up first. That takes time"  
  
"Listen, buddy! Without me-"  
  
"We'll find some way to hold Robotnik off for now," Johnny said, "You just get some rest"  
  
Amy just smiled, and tried to fight the terrible feeling again. She didn't want Sonic to lose the will to live. Amy had been rather ditzy in the past, but she was smarter than people gave her credit for. She knew that if Sonic was to be told he'd never be able to run again, he would lose the will to live, especially when he had just suffered a severe trauma to the back and head.  
  
She took Sonic's hand, and patted it.  
  
"You'll be ok," she said, again getting the nagging feeling, "the doctors know what they're doing, and I'm sure they'll be able to fix you"  
  
A nurse walked in, carrying a long tube. She looked at Sonic and his friends, who turned their heads, knowing what she was about to do. Then she pulled the sheet back, and spread Sonic's legs apart.  
  
Sonic had this embarrased look on his face, but Amy just stroked his hand, and watched as he met her gaze.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Amy asked, feeling a little silly about what was happening.  
  
"No," Sonic said, "I don't feel a thing"  
  
Those words sent chills up Amy's spine. He didn't feel a thing. Even with a pain-releiver, a catheter would still be a little uncomfortable, at least she thought it would be, because of where it went...  
  
"Amy, is something wrong?"  
  
Amy snapped back to reality, to see Sonic looking at her with a concerned expression.  
  
"Nothing," she lied, before kissing her friend on the cheek again, "Just... get better"  
  
Sonic shied away, blushing, but actually welcoming the kiss. It took the edge off the uneasiness he had begun to feel. He wanted to hold Amy's hand, but he felt a little self-conscious doing this, and besides, he was a hero, and heros didn't have girlfriends.  
  
Amy gently stroked Sonic's cheek with her other hand, and he blushed again. Her hands were un-gloved. Unusual, but it felt good on his face.  
  
When the nurse was finished, Amy and Johnny stayed awhile, talking with Sonic, or just sitting quietly and watching the tv. Amy sat on the edge of the bed, and absentmindedly stroked Sonic's leg. When the nurses came in with food, Sonic ate a little, and Amy coaxed him to eat some more.  
  
"Ok," he laughed, "Just as long as you don't try to feed me like a baby"  
  
Amy got a sly look on her face.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please! I'll eat it! I'll eat-"  
  
Amy took the opportunity to stick a piece of meat in Sonic's mouth, and he shot her a reproving look. But he ate the meat without protest, and appreciated the attention.  
  
When it was time for Amy and Johnny to leave, all three of them were in good spirits, having forgotten the situation they were in. With Sonic incapacitated, Robotnik and Chaos would easily be able to take over Mobius.  
  
Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek again, and helped him take a few sips of water.  
  
"Bye, Sonic," she said, "Tomorrow, same time?"  
  
"Sure," Sonic answered, smiling.  
  
Amy patted his hand, and squeezed it, and felt him holding on... he didn't want her to leave...  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise," she whispered, as Sonic slowly let go of her hand.  
  
She hoped that her gut-feeling was wrong, that somehow, Sonic would be able to run again... Sonic... poor sonic, being unable to run, unable to do what he enjoyed the most... it was unthinkable. 


	4. chapter 3

"I don't know if we should let this news get out just yet"  
  
"You're right, Tekno," Johnny said, "Robotnik wouldn't waste a moment"  
  
"This isn't good. We both know that this is gonna leak out to the public, and then we really got problems"  
  
"Yeah, I've already talked with Tails and The Flock, and Sally... well, I just told her Sonic was hurt really bad... not much more than that, because she's young, and she might let it slip..."  
  
"Please, please don't tell Tufftee," the canary interrupted, "He tried playing 'hero' once, and if Sonic can't run... we've gotta real problem on our hands"  
  
Amy chuckled.  
  
"Well, we've done ok keeping two dim-wits from killing themselve-"  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Tekno laughed, "That's all we need! Another 'looovely' Norris Wimple getting himself killed!"  
  
"You're right," Amy said.  
  
There was a pause, then she continued:  
  
"I just... "  
  
Johnny looked at her, Amy, his crush.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What it... what if Sonic... won't ever... you know..." Amy sighed, unable to finish.  
  
"Let's just hope he'll recover," Johnny said, hugging her, "Sonic's a fighter. He's been through worse. He'll get better"  
  
"I hope you're right"  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, at the Groovy-Train...  
  
"Super, you need to rest," a worried Ebony said.  
  
Super Sonic, who Ebony and her best friend Pyjamas had been hiding, was not doing well. He had started losing energy rapidly, and was unable to replenish it. Super knew that only one thing could keep him alive, and that thing could also turn him back into the monster he used to be.  
  
The sickly hedgehog sat up in Ebony's bed, which he had been practically living in for the past few days. But all the bed-rest in the world wasn't going to help him. He needed chaos-energy, and there was no getting around that.  
  
"It's not gonna do anything, Ebony," Super answered.  
  
He coughed and hacked, then caught his breath. Super's whole body was wracked with the effects of this energy-drain, and now he looked like he had aged fifty years in only a few days. And he didn't dare look in a mirror anymore. The last time Super had looked, he fainted.  
  
Ebony gently thumped her friend's back, and held a tissue to his mouth.  
  
"I wish there was some other way," she said.  
  
"No... I need to do this..." Super replied, after expelling some phlegm from his lungs.  
  
The black cat lay down beside him, and pulled him close to her. She looked into his eyes, and saw tiredness, fear and confusion... like when Pyjamas had wiped his memory... and sadness... Super was like a child... It broke Ebony's heart to see him like this... her friend... that confused yellow hedgehog, dying...  
  
She wiped the sickly hedgehog's tears, and stroked his forehead. Super just huddled closer to his friend, and cried. He had vowed to never destroy another thing, and it looked like he was going to break that vow. That was the last thing he wanted; Super just wanted to lead a normal life, without having to worry about going mad... why did this happen to him? Super didn't ask to be born; he didn't ask for these powers... why?  
  
"It's gonna be all right," Ebony soothed, "I'm not gonna let you die, kid"  
  
The cat paused and listened to her friend's breathing. It had slowed down a little... he was asleep, at peace for awhile...  
  
******  
  
"Ok, sorry 'bout that," Amy whispered, after her excited shouting caused Sonic to wince in pain.  
  
Sonic had a terrible headache, which was from the spinal-tap. The doctors had to remove his spinal-fluid and replace it with something else so they could x-ray his spinal-cord. It wasn't very pleasant for Sonic, especially since they would not give him any asprin for the pain.  
  
Amy bent down and kissed his forehead, and Sonic relaxed a little.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered back..  
  
"You'll get through this," Amy reassured him.  
  
She took off one of her gloves and wet it down with some water from a pitcher that was sitting next to the bed. Then she took the wet glove and set it on Sonic's forehead.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Sonic nodded, with great difficulty.  
  
"A... little..." he managed, every word making his head pound.  
  
Amy helped Sonic drink some water, as he wouldn't be able to eat in this condition. He could only manage a couple sips, enough to moisten his mouth and throat.  
  
"Have to... stop... Robotnik..." Sonic mumbled.  
  
"Shh..." Amy whispered, "We'll get to that. You need to just rest and get better, Sonic"  
  
Sonic nodded, his eyes tightly shut from the awful pain. Amy took his hand and squeezed it. Watching her friend suffer made her heart ache. Please... please let him be ok... please don't let him be paralyzed... Amy thought.  
  
She absentmindedly stroked Sonic's head, and quietly talked to him for how long she didn't know. He couldn't sleep, even though it was plain to see he was tired. The pain was too much, and Sonic could barely even move without making it worse.  
  
Amy tried wetting the compress down again and washing her friend's face. The water was refreshing, but it didn't stop the pain. At least it made him feel a little better. Sonic didn't like swimming that much, but a little water on his face felt so good. It took the edge off the pain.  
  
"You'll get better," she whispered again, taking care not to make any needlessly loud sound that would exacerbate Sonic's condition.  
  
She didn't get up at all. Not even to use the toilet. Amy sat down beside Sonic's bed, and just held his hand and talked to him, as the nurses came and went, checked her friend's medication, administered various drugs and fluid-i.v.'s, monitored his nourishment-drip, helped him with his bodily-functions...  
  
All the while, Amy just sat there, feeling so helpless. Please be alright... please... Then she rose from the chair she was sitting in, and lay down on Sonic's bed, avoiding any sudden movements. She held her friend's hand, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Amy, we have to leave"  
  
The pink hedgehog woke up to Johnny's voice, and shook the sleepiness off.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Visiting hours are over"  
  
"Oh... crap..." Amy mumbled.  
  
Who decided to designate certain hours as "visiting hours" when patients still needed their friends after those hours were over? Didn't they care how the patients, not to mention the friends, felt? Whoever arbitrarily decided that was about as idiotic as the one who thought children shouldn't be allowed to visit in hospitals, Amy decided. At least the people eventually realized that children should be able to visit. But hospitals were run by a bunch of nutters. There was no ignoring that, she thought.  
  
Amy got up, and realized that she had to use the toilet now, or risk soaking herself on the way back to the Control Tower. As she sat on the toilet, Amy kept thinking about the dire situation. Sonic could be paralyzed... he could very likely never walk, let alone run, again... what could this mean?  
  
When she was done, Amy walked over to Sonic, who was now asleep, and kissed his forehead. Poor Sonic... he was in the wrong place at the wrong time...  
  
"You get better. Understand?" she whispered, before leaving.  
  
As if to answer, Sonic's ear twitched.  
  
"Hmmh..." the sleeping hedgehog grunted.  
  
******  
  
"It's ok, Amy," Johnny said, as he drove her back to Emerald Hill Zone, "I know you like him. It doesn't mean you're some weakling damsel-in- distress. You're just... being you... I don't understand women... I just..."  
  
The rabbit sighed. He was in love with Amy, but now it looked like she was going after Sonic again, and this time, Sonic was welcoming it. Johnny never thought that possible... Sonic and Amy... together... and Sonic wasn't annoyed at all... Then he smiled. There would be others... one day, Johnny would find a girl, settle down...  
  
"I... I'm just worried... I... Johnny, I'm scared," Amy whispered, "Please hold me..."  
  
Johnny put an arm around his friend, and let her rest on his lap. The situation wasn't good, and now everybody was on-edge, including Porker. What would they do, with Sonic out of action? How would they continue to fight Robotnik? Johnny lay awake the whole night, with that horrifying thought stuck in his mind, and finally fell asleep from exhaustion some time after six in the morning. 


	5. chapter 4

It went on for months: tests, x-rays, spinal-taps; and Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were finding it hard not to worry. There was some nerve-damage, but the doctors said the tests were inconclusive. Sonic tried to take this as "you'll be on your feet in no time", but part of him knew that he should prepare for the worst.  
  
Sonic was feeling better, his latest headache having worn off. And he was getting used to the whole routine of tests, physical therepy, and other 'details'. Getting used to it, but not liking it. Amy and his friends did keep his spirits up though, with their frequent visits. Especially Amy, who would often sneak in after the 'visiting-hours' were over.  
  
Right now, Amy was talking his ears off, but Sonic didn't care. It diffused the tension in the room, and the scent of her perfume, rose, was welcoming after having to smell the various hospital-odors every day. He looked into the eyes of his pink-furred friend, and smiled.  
  
"Amy..." Sonic interrupted.  
  
"Er... sorry... I-am I talking too much?" Amy giggled.  
  
Sonic didn't answer, and just hugged her instead. He squeezed her the best he could with the arm that had been around her shoulders since she got into the hospital-bed. Sonic couldn't sit up yet, as he was still awaiting a very important operation: a team of the best surgeons on Mobius would attempt to repair his spine, and minimize the nerve-damage.  
  
Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek, and squeezed his hand, which she was holding.  
  
"It's ok," Sonic whispered.  
  
"I'm... scared," Amy stammered, "What if... what if you don't... ever- "  
  
"I WILL!" Sonic shot back, with a sudden look of panic in his eyes.  
  
Amy's last statement had sent an awful chill down his spine. No! He would walk again! He was Sonic the Hedgehog! A hero!  
  
"Look, Sonic, I was just saying-" Amy paused for a moment, then decided to skip the explaination as her friend was not into 'geek-speak', and sighed, "-be brave"  
  
There was a long silence, somewhat uncomfortable. Sonic let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I wish... that we could be somewhere else..." he mumbled.  
  
"I know," Amy said, "It would be so much more romantic if we were outside, on a starry night. Just you and me... er... sorry-I-uh... hehehe..."  
  
Sonic just chuckled, and reached out to stroke Amy on the cheek. They had been getting rather close lately. Even kissing, and he had welcomed it. Could it be...?  
  
"You know, Amy, people will talk..."  
  
Amy just nodded, and brought her face close to Sonic's, staring into his bright, green eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she gently ran her fingers over that soft skin on his muzzle, the silky fur on his head... She took a breath, and gave Sonic, her hero and friend, a light kiss on the lips.  
  
He started and blushed, and gazed into Amy's brown eyes... why did they look so beautiful all of the sudden? Sonic wanted more, and knew that Amy wanted the same.  
  
"Yes," the girl hedgehog whispered, "They will talk. Let them"  
  
Another pause. Then, Sonic broke the silence:  
  
"That was good... can we... do that again?"  
  
Amy nodded, then got ready to kiss her friend again, only to be interrupted by a doctor.  
  
"It's time for the operation"  
  
She got up off the bed, and held Sonic's hand for a moment. They didn't know if the operation would work, but they had to do something, because this was no ordinary patient. This was Sonic, the hero, and his speed was the only thing that helped him defeat Robotnik all this time. Without it, Mobius would be as good as gone.  
  
"After the operation," Amy whispered to Sonic, who was already being preped for the difficult surgery.  
  
Sonic smiled back through the mask that was being placed over his muzzle. He felt extremely nervous, but tried to hold onto thoughts of Amy, her warmth, and that scent that he now loved. The air in the mask smelled strange, and made him feel dizzy.  
  
Amy will be there when I wake up... Sonic thought, as his world began to blur and fade away, soon it'll all be back to normal...  
  
******  
  
Sonic... Sonic...  
  
Sonic opened his eyes, and let the world slowly come into focus. There was a shape looking down at him... a blurry pink shape, and two others, gray and orange... Amy... Johnny... Tails... He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking the fog out of his head.  
  
"Amy..." he whispered, his voice sounding tinny from the after- effects of the anesthesia.  
  
"Shh..." Amy hushed Sonic, gently stroking his cheek, "You're gonna be ok"  
  
"I wanna... get up... and run... I'm goin'... stir... crazy... here..."  
  
Amy touched her finger to Sonic's lips, then remembered what she said before the operation, and kissed them again.  
  
"Yeah, just relax," Tails said.  
  
"We'll do our best until you can get back on your feet again," Johnny added.  
  
"Thanks..." Sonic said, his voice tired, and mouth dry, "I'm... thirsty..."  
  
"Here," Johnny said, taking a glass of water from a table, "Just don't drink too much-"  
  
He was interrupted by Sonic expelling the contents of his stomach onto the once clean bed-sheets. Sonic hadn't eaten or drank at all the day before the operation, as a safety precaution, and the withdrawal of the ether had made him sick.  
  
Johnny held his friend's head up a little, and let him drink enough to rinse the horrible-tasting bile from his mouth. Sonic welcomed the water, which tasted sweet after his mouth had been assailed by that awful, sour vomit. He avoided swallowing too much, and spat the rest out, as he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep it down for some time.  
  
Amy took a clean part of the sheet and wet it down with some of the water, and used it to wipe Sonic's face. Poor Sonic... hang in there...  
  
"Get well," said Tails, as he patted Sonic's shoulder.  
  
Sonic smiled, then fell back to sleep. As his world faded away again, he felt the touch of cool, gentle lips on his forehead. Amy...  
  
******  
  
Several days passed, and Sonic was anxious to get out of the plastic cast that he had to wear over his clothes. The doctors, however, were acting rather strange. They were teaching him to get in and out of a wheelchair by himself, and performing other forms of 'physical therapy'.  
  
"What am I gonna need that for?" he demanded, "I'm not gonna be in this wheelchair for long, you know!"  
  
After a hard session of physical therapy, Sonic lay back in his bed, exhausted. Amy was there, as usual, and sat down beside him. She wiped the sweat off his forehead, and stroked his cheek.  
  
"What a work-out!" she said, "Pretty soon, you'll be stronger than you were before you got hurt. Robotnik won't know what hit him!"  
  
"I don't think that will be possible," the doctor spoke up.  
  
Sonic and Amy tensed.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Sonic wondered out loud.  
  
The doctor sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, we... wanted to tell you..."  
  
"What? Tell me what?"  
  
Little fireworks were going off before both hedgehogs' eyes, and in their foreheads. Their jumped into their throats, as what the doctor said began to register.  
  
"We tried to set your spine before anymore damage could occur, but it was too late..."  
  
Too late... no... no...  
  
"Y-you mean..." Amy began.  
  
"I'm afraid the nerve-damage was already done, and it can't be repaired. Sonic, the damage is permanent."  
  
Those last words slammed into Sonic's brain like a brick wall. No... no... no...  
  
"NO!!! WHADDAYA MEAN IT'S PERMANENT??? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME??? IT CAN'T BE!!! NO!!! NO!!! I'M NOT GONNA BE A CRIPPLE!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't cure everything," the doctor said, "I wish we could, but spinal nerves can't be repaired"  
  
Sonic was in shock. This couldn't be... if he couldn't move his legs, then he couldn't run... speed was his life, and now, he would be stuck in a wheelchair until he died... why?  
  
"NO!!!" he cried out, "PLEASE!!! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE A CRIPPLE!!! PLEASE-"  
  
"Sonic, there's nothing they can do about it," Amy said, trying to calm her friend down, "We'll try to find something that'll give you your legs back. Porker'll find some way-"  
  
"DAMNIT!!!" Sonic interrupted her, yelling and hyperventallating, "HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA STOP ROBOTNIK??? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO??? HUH???"  
  
Amy grabbed Sonic's arms and shook them, trying to snap him out of it.  
  
"Sonic! Please don't make this any harder! I'm very sorry this happened, but there's nothing we can do for your legs. I'm very sorry"  
  
As Sonic calmed down, the Amy's grip on his arms loosened. Then the paralyzed hedgehog caught his breath, stared blankly at his friend. The doctor left the room, leaving the two hedgehogs alone. It was unreal. Sonic, without his speed...  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence, before Amy worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"Sonic... I... I-"  
  
She couldn't finish. The doctor had dropped the big one, and for her and Sonic, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, the world had ended. How would they fight Robotnik now? Sonic was often the only one standing between the dictator and freedom, and now, he was crippled. Permanently crippled.  
  
Amy reached down with a shaking, sweaty hand, and stroked Sonic's forehead. If the world was going to end, they would have to make the best of their last few days alive. Sonic, not having quite recovered from the shock, put his arms around Amy, tightly squeezing her and feeling almost nothing on his chest because of the cast. He felt his girlfriend stroking his head, and buried his face in her chest, letting loose the tears. It was all over. Sonic the hedgehog, champion of Mobius, was crippled for life. 


End file.
